


Subspace

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [39]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dark, Discipline, Dom/sub, Drama, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanmix, M/M, Masochism, Music, POV Male Character, Painplay, Psychology, Punishment, Romance, Submission, Subspace, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix for male submissives, and the Doms who love them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subspace

* * *

 

Each of these songs is either subtly or explicitly about submission, and is from the point of view of a male singer. The songs range from the sensual to the dark, and the romantic to the kinky. Enjoy!

01\. **Miguel** \- Use Me // 02. **Depeche Mode** \- In Your Room // 03. **Josef Salvat** \- Hustler // 04. **Three Days Grace** \- Pain // 05. **Hozier** \- Take Me To Church // 06. **Red Hot Chili Peppers** \- Torture Me // 07. **Gary Numan** \- Slave // 08. **Kill Hannah** \- Lips Like Morphine // 09. **Nine Inch Nails** \- Discipline // 10. **The Velvet Underground** \- Venus In Furs // 11. **Iggy Pop And The Stooges** \- I Wanna Be Your Dog // 12. **Leonard Cohen** \- I’m Your Man // 13. **Green Day** \- Blood, Sex And Booze // 14. **Type O Negative** \- Love You To Death // 15. **Gino Washington** \- Puppet On A String // 16. **American Breed** \- Bend Me, Shape Me // 17. **Bill Withers** \- Use Me // 18. **Depeche Mode** \- Master And Servant // 19. **Justin Timberlake** \- SexyBack // 20. **Nine Inch Nails** \- Happiness In Slavery

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/subspace))**

  


* * *


End file.
